Not so Bad
by Sarcastic Realist
Summary: Ray finally gets up the courage to ask out a colleague... [RayNeela]


Disclaimer: Ya ya ya, don't own 'em, the usual. Everything belongs to the producer, sigh, sorry, I can't remember his name... lol

A/N: this is for XRachX... whose words were "post more soon" which made me really happy:)

**Not so Bad**

"NEELA!" Ray Barnett hollered as he skidded to a stop by the nurses station in the hospital where they both worked. "Did you take my patient chart again?" he lowered his voice a little.

Pratt, Abby, Luka, and Sam all looked up at him. Pratt, with an expression of amusement; Luka, Sam, and Abby with ill-concealed annoyance.

Pratt grinned and spoke up in his own quiet way. "Uh, she's in the locker room taking a-"

"Thanks, man." The punk ER doctor interrupted him.

"A nap," the black man finished softly as Ray flew to his destination. Abby chuckled.

"What are you laughing about, Lockhart?"

"Oh, nothing. I'm just wondering how that confrontation will go over." She grinned. "I'm almost tempted to eavesdrop."

Pratt laughed. "Me too."

"Me too," Luka put in dryly. "I would love to let you, but unfortunately, I'm not permitted to. So, let's get to work." Pratt and Abby sighed. "Oh, and FYI- Ray's chart is in the place where it's supposed to be." Luka added, smirking.

Sam shook her head. "Poor Neela."

Ray, deciding to be a little bit more discreet this time, skipped the yelling part and stormed into the locker room. "Neela?"

He heard a moan in reply. "Neela?" He rounded a corner to the crib and peeked in the door. Neela was curled up in a ball in one of the bunk-beds. In spite of himself, Ray smiled. She looked so peaceful.

He was about to leave when he heard a sob. His eyes narrowed. Was she crying? He heard another sob; and then crying. "Neela? Are you ok?" he walked to her bedside and knelt down. Brushing some of her silky black hair out of her face gently, he wondered what he was doing. They didn't get along at all, so what was he doing here?

Neela blinked slowly, and a blurry image of Ray Barnett came into focus. She sat up quickly and banged her head on the bunk bed. "Oww. What are you doing here?" she grumbled, wiping her eyes.

Ray swallowed. He honestly couldn't remember. _Then again, _he thought to himself, _how could anyone think any rational thoughts around this woman? _He jerked in surprise. Where did that come from? _I don't know, why don't you tell me? _ A superior-sounding answer came immediately. Ray shook his head. _What the heck is wrong with you, Barnett?_

"Ray! What are you doing?" Neela snapped, trying to cover her embarrassment. _Why is he staring at me?_

"Huh?" Ray jolted to attention. "Oh, yeah, I was wondering if..." he trailed off sheepishly. "Never mind."

"Uh, okay." Neela still looked irritated. There was a long pause. "Ray, are you alright?" she finally asked. Ray was gazing at her strangely. "Ray!" Neela waved a hand in front of his face.

"What?" Ray blinked. Neela sighed. "What is with you?"

"Nothing."  
"I don't believe you."

"Then don't. I'm not going to argue with you; I'm not going to tell you either."

Neela groaned. "Why do you have to be so difficult?"

"That's who I am." Ray smirked, getting back to his old self.

"I'm sure."

"Hey," Ray changed the topic abruptly, "Were you crying before?"

"No."

"I don't believe you."

"Fine. Your choice."

"Wow. You can be as stubborn as me."

"I know. We're a lot alike."

"Yeah, I never realized that." Ray studied her closely. "You're really pretty," he blurted suddenly, without thinking.

Neela instinctively put a hand to his forehead. "Ray, are you okay?" she was confused. _We fight like cats and dogs, for pete's sake. What is he doing? _She promptly realized that her gesture was a mistake, for the good-looking doctor flushed and pulled away.

"I'm fine." Ray scrambled to his feet. "I gotta get back to work." He almost tripped on a chair on his way out. Neela suppressed a smile. _I wonder what that was all about..._

"Hey, Neela!" Neela turned at the sound of her name. Ray was expertly weaving through the crowd of doctors and patients in the packed hallway. "Wait up!" he dodged one last person and came to stand by her side. "What are you doing after shift?"

Neela hesitated slightly. "Why?" At Ray's hurt expression, she quickly changed her mind. "Nothing much."

"Oh." Ray sounded somewhat breathless. "I was just wondering if-" he paused and looked at the floor, reminding her of a schoolboy asking a girl to a prom. "If you wanted to go for coffee or something... of course, if you don't want to," he rushed on, "That's fine too." He stopped, faintly embarrassed.

"Sure, why not?" Neela shrugged.

"Great!" was Ray's enthusiastic response. "I'll meet you here later, okay?"

"Okay," Neela agreed warily. _What am I getting myself into? _she thought as she went back to work. _Ugh. Never mind, I don't want to know._

"Ugh." Neela wrinkled her nose in disgust at her menu. "What is this?" Ray laughed. "What?" she frowned. "Are you laughing at me?"

Ray laughed again. "No." Neela stuck her tongue out at him.  
"Yes you are."  
"No I'm not."

"Are you ready to order?" A waitress interrupted their argument with a slight smile.

"Uh, can you give us a couple more minutes?" Ray stammered, blushing.

"Sure." The waitress stifled a laugh and continued on to the next table.

Neela grinned. "Um, I'm gonna have..." she trailed off and consulted her menu again. "I'll just have the cheeseburger and fries. That looks like the only edible thing in this restaurant."

"It's Korean, Neela, what do you expect?" Ray shot back, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Shut up." Neela threw him a mock-glare. "I bet you twenty bucks you're having the same thing." She leaned back onto the soft cushions, eyebrows raised expectantly.

"Sorry. I love Korean food." Ray shrugged. "But since you agreed to go out with me, I'll let you off the hook." He teased playfully.

"Oh, thanks," Neela said sarcastically. "So what are you getting?" Ray studied his menu.

"Umm..."

"You're rather indecisive, huh, Barnett?"

"I know. It's not one of my strong points."

"I figured as much."

"Excuse me," the waitress tapped her fingers on the table to get their attention. "Are you ready to order?"

"Yeah, I'll have the cheeseburger and fries, with a coke." Neela told her politely.

"And I'll have the special." Ray put in. "With a root beer."

"Will that be everything?" the waitress asked. Ray nodded.

"Thanks."

"Wow." Ray stretched his arms out. "That was the best meal I've ever had." A huge grin spread across his face. "How 'bout you?"

Neela shook her head, smiling. "It was just like any other meal I've had," she responded.

Ray's grin faded. "Oh."

"Oh, Ray, I'm sorry," Neela apologized immediately. "I didn't mean it like that."

"What did you mean then?" There was an awkward silence. "Never mind, don't answer that." Ray mentally kicked himself in the head for saying something so stupid. _Way to go, Barnett. You're gonna scare her off if you don't shut up soon. _

Just then, the waitress came back and set the receipt on the table, face down. Out of curiosity, Neela picked it up before Ray could see it, and gasped. "Ray, I can't let you pay for all of this!" she exclaimed.

Ray shook his head. "Neela, I invited you, so yes, I am paying. No objections," he added, holding up a hand when she opened her mouth to protest. He waved the waitress back over, handed her some bills, and commented, "Keep the change." He offered Neela his arm and walked her out.

"Wow," Neela breathed, looking up at the sky and wrapping her arms around her waist. "It's so beautiful out here." Involuntarily, she shivered.

"Are you cold?" Ray took off his jean jacket and placed it gently on her shoulders.

"Thanks." She offered him a small smile. When their eye contact didn't break after a minute, she laughed nervously. "Um, thanks for tonight. I had lots of fun."

Ray grinned. "No problem." He and Neela walked up the stairs to Abby's apartment. "Uh, would you consider doing this again?" he asked hesitantly. _Oh, great, Barnett, will you ever learn to keep your big mouth shut? Go ahead and admit your undying love for her, while you're at it. You have nothing to lose._

"Ray?" Neela's soft question brought him back to reality. "You okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine." Ray shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Did you say something?"

"I said," Neela repeated with a grin, "Sure."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Why, is that an unexpected response?"

"Umm..."

"Be honest."

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yeah, kinda." Ray admitted sheepishly.

"Oh." Neela grimaced.

After an uncomfortable silence, Ray sighed and said, "Well, I guess I should go; I have the early shift tomorrow."

"Okay." Neela nodded slowly.

"Thanks for coming with me," the brown-haired doctor said again. "Maybe we could do it again sometime." It was more of a question than an offer.

"I'd like that. You know, you're not as bad as I thought, Barnett."

Ray threw her a lopsided grin. "Thanks." His voice brimmed with dry humour.

Neela stood on her tiptoes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow, Ray."

"See ya." Ray waved as he walked back down the steps. As soon as Neela disappeared inside, he did a little dance and pumped his fist in the air. "Yes!"

A/N: so what did you think? kinda ooc, but hey, it's _fanfiction _lol anyway, all you gotta do is hit that little purple button, and make an author happy...


End file.
